Autonomous taxi services can use an autonomous vehicle to transport passengers to a desired location. Someone wishing to use an autonomous taxi service may communicate his or her desired pick-up and drop-off locations to a dispatcher either via telephone or through an application running on a mobile device. The dispatcher may communicate that information to an available autonomous vehicle, which may then navigate to the pick-up location and take the passenger to the drop-off location.